M320 Spartan
The M320 Spartan is a mobile artillery piece in use by the United States Joint Strike Force. Overview The main gun may be a classic, but the rest of the M320 is all high tech. An Advanced Modular Artillery Charge System, second-generation laser ignition system, and the ability to rapidly "shoot and scoot" make it America's most advanced self-propelled gun yet. The Spartan can also be upgraded with Grid Smasher rocket pods to give it more offensive firepower and is equipped with the same hybrid engine technology that the M118 Fastback uses. Tech Commentary Few aspects of war are more jarring than incoming artillery fire. While much has changed by the year 2020, artillery is still mostly the same: big guns shooting big shells at long ranges. When development of the Future Combat Systems Non-Line-of-Sight Cannon first began the goal was to create a self-propelled howitzer that was "next generation" in every way, starting with a brand new gun. Various types of guns were developed and tested for the M320 Spartan, but none were fully satisfactory. Eventually, a high-ranking Pentagon officer said, "if it ain't broke, don't fix it." As a result, the JSF decided to continue to use the 155mm gun which has been depended upon by US troops for decades. The gun itself may not be new, but the ammunition it uses is state-of-the-art. Innovations in 155mm rounds have led to ultra-precise guided munitions that give the Spartan previously unheard-of levels of accuracy. Plus, the rounds themselves are deadlier than ever. A barrage from a battery of Spartans is sure to wreak havoc upon the enemy. When upgraded with Grid Smasher rocket pods, the amount of firepower a single M320 can bring into play is enough to quickly level an entire city block. However, like all artillery units, Spartans cannot target units at short range and are easy prey for enemies at close range. Upgrades Attack *'Fire Control': Increases attack range. Cost 100,000 CR *'Rail Cannon': Increases attack range. Cost 300,000 CR *'Grid Smashers': Unlocks special attack: Missile barrage. Cost 900,000 CR *'Sensor Fused Rounds': Damage. Cost 1,200,000 CR *'Excalibur Guided Rounds': Increases attack range significantly. Cost 1,500,000 CR Defense *'Armor Plate': Increases Hit Points. Cost 100,000 CR *'Countermeasures': Increases shield durability. Cost 300,000 CR *'Nano Composite Armor': Increases HP. Cost 900,000 CR Mobility *'Power Unit': Increases movement speed. Cost 100,000 CR *'Hydrogen Cells': Increases movement speed. Cost 300,000 CR Callsigns Spartan call signs are all related to firearms. * Short Fuse * Impact * Bombard * Longarm * Stoner * Pounder * Shotgun * Magnum * Garand * Gunny﻿ * Bigguns * Thumper Gallery 047dae58668cab04a68e1ed9430a0b23.jpg|M320 artwork Tom-clancys-endwar-20070817012347646_640w.jpg|Spartans conducting a fire mission in Paris M320 Spartan1.png e0092450_48d5a7f8236ba_hafuria.jpg e0092450_48d5a7a56b5b1_hafuria.jpg Trivia * The M320 is based on the NLOS cannon, a proposed next generation artillery piece. The cannon is supposed to be paired with the Excalibur round, the world's first smart artillery shell. * The M320 is the only tracked artillery piece in the game. See Also *AMZ-50 Marksman *KV-20 Zhukov Category:Vehicles Category:JSF